


Twisted Fantasies

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggression, Dark Harry, M/M, Rape, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes over Harry’s house for an assigned project</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of our first works omg

Louis walks down the street to Harry’s for the school project that is due by the end of the week. Louis had been putting it off simply because Harry was gay and made it no secret he wanted Louis. Louis turned him down multiple times, yet the boy and everyone else still thinks Louis is gay. Upon his arrival at the Styles house Louis thought about making a run for it and taking a zero on the project. Unfortunately Harry must have been looking at the window because the had door opened up, as Louis was walking up the driveway, 

“Hey, Tomlinson. I didn’t think you’d show,” Harry winked and leaned on to the doorframe making Louis squeeze past him. Harry’s eyes trailed after Louis retreating ass. Smiling a not such an innocent smile Harry closed the door, “Parents aren’t home, so we can do whatever,” Harry flirted dangerously.

“Styles, I’m here to do the project. Not fulfill your sick fantasies,” Louis snapped. Harry shrugged it off and lead the way to his room. Louis walked into the pale blue room that seemed normal. A computer sitting on a desk, desk chair, queen sized bed, with plaid theme comforter, ew Louis thought. Harry closed his door and sat down on his bed, well more like displayed himself on his bed. Louis rolled his eyes, 

“Ok, so we need to do-” Louis was cut off by Harrys’ sudden movements, Louis startled ,

“The hell!?”

He looked like a grizzly bear. He towered over Louis and picked him up throwing him on the bed. Louis hit the headboard with a thud and his thoughts all led to the same conclusion, 

‘run’.

Scrambling over his own legs Louis fell face down on the bed. Harry took his opportunity and jumped on him. Yanking down Louis pants all the while Louis was trying to wiggle out from being under Harry. The cool air breezed across Louis’ lower half. Harry stood up to take off his own and Louis scrambled off the bed. He reached the door and opened it, only for Harry to grab him by the waist and slam the door shut with his body. 

“Don’t fight it Louis. Everyone knows you secretly like cock,” Harry whispered into his ear as he raised Louis on the wall. Louis was about to protest when he felt a finger go up his ass. Hissing Louis grabs harry's curly hair. Harry doesn’t waste time prepping Louis who keeps moving every chance he can get. Gripping Louis’ hip digging his finger into the honey tanned skin, intending to mark him with black and blue. Harry moves Louis’ legs apart a bit and thrusts up into Louis in one swift movement. 

Louis who had been pretty silent suddenly let out a pain filled scream. Louis back arched up and his spine felt as if it was going to split his back open. Harry kept a fast and steady pace. Almost pulling all the way out before pushing himself back in. Harry reached down and grabbed Louis’ cock rubbing the head getting him hard quick. Harry left Louis’ cock alone and went back to his thrusts. Louis moved his hand to touch himself, he couldn’t deal with being hard for to long. With a shaky hand Louis pumped himself. Once he came Louis slumped on the wall legs dangling between them. Harry didn’t seem to notice or care he kept slamming into louis, causing pain with every movement. About twenty minutes later Louis came again ,Harry noticed, “Come one, Tomlinson you’re going to tell me you’re still straight? I didn’t even have to touch you and you still got excited.” 

Louis shook underneath him, “I’m not gay.”

“No?” Harry pulled out of him to flip him around and brought him down onto the soft carpet. Louis growled out in pain. Harry sank down to rest his forehead on Louis’ back. Their bodies touching. Chest moving up and down together. Harry smirks as he grinds against Louis. Louis tries moving away, but Harry was bigger than him and had total control of this situation. Louis could feel his cock twitch and grow hard for the third time. Harry satisfied with that realigned himself with Louis’ hole and thrust back in. Louis yelped out in pain. His dick was throbbing with pain and begged for attention. Louis moves his hand to his dick and pumps himself keeping his head down low knowing Harry was watching him. White, hot liquid stain the off white carpet and Harry smiled wickedly,

“Doesn’t-this-feel-good-Louis?” with every word Harry pounded into Louis’ raw hole harder. Louis began to cry and push away. The pain was unreal and Harry kept getting him hard which was almost worse than Harry raping him.

Louis was withering underneath Harry trying to escape. Harry started to get irritated by Louis’ constant moving decided to put a stop to it. pulling out and lowering his head down Harry takes Louis in. Louis’ body freezes from the sudden warmth that wrapped around his cock. Harry’s tongue teased him licking the sensitive head and leaving him to suck on Louis’ inner thighs. For the fourth time Louis is hard. Harry pumps him,doing it in a rough manner making Louis whine throughout the process. Just as Louis felt he was going to cum Harry puts his thumb over the head and pushes down hard,

“You want to cum? Say it, say you like cock,” Harry snarled aggressively, pressing down harder. Louis was out of breath and his mind was so boggled that all he could do was cry and beg for Harry to stop. 

Dissatisfied with this Harry lets go of Louis’ still hard dick and returns his attention back to Louis’ abused, red hole. Without any warning Harry goes back in and abuses it more to no extent. Louis cried out so loud he was sure the neighbors had heard him. Louis didn’t even touch himself that fourth and last time he came. Harry smirked as he dug his fingers around any part of Louis’ body that wasn’t already bruised. Finally Harry came inside him. Louis shuddered as he felt the burning liquid shoot inside him while Harry moaned with pleasure. After Harry went soft he slipped out. Louis was grateful for the lack of presure in his ass, 

“We going to do this project now or what?” Harry asked already putting on his pants. Louis stared at him in disbelief, “You can always come back tomorrow if you don’t want to do it today,” Harry said dangerously.


End file.
